Amanayara Sirena
Amanayara "Yara" Sirena '''is the brave and courageous daughter of the Iara, the Brazilian Lady of the Lake. Originally schooled in Brazil, she now attends Monster High, where she is really excited to make some new friends. Character Personality Amanayara is brave, courageous and fearless, just like her mother. She has no fear of standing for herself and for her beliefs, and protects the ones she loves with teeth and claws. Yara is determined and confident, and wants to be herself and her own individual. But in all honesty, the mermaid worries too much about what other monsters think of her. Even though she demonsters to be strong and sure of herself, Amanayara can't help but want to be accepted by society. This leads her to be a little paranoid about how others see her, and she thinks too much about what to say and even about what to dress. She is a true Indian, proud of her heritage and sure of her beliefs. This Monster world is something entirely new for Amanayara, all their habits, behaviours and manners can be something confusing for her. Given those differences, she can be a little ditzy and air-minded about what to do and how to behave. Back in Brazil, Yara would live in the river with her Indian Tribe, and now having to live among monsters can be difficult, making her feel like a fish out of water. Besides that, this brand new thing of walking causes Amanayara to be really clumsy and bumbling, what makes her totally embarassed. Loyal is a work that would describe Amanayara perfectly. She will always be by your side if you're her friend, and will always look forward making you happy. She surely wants to be accepted, and if someone accepts her for who she is, they will surely win Yara's heart. For being so attached to a monster, of course Yara can be easily fooled. She has a giant heart and is terrible at identifying lies, so betraying her is something really easy to do. When it comes to relationships and romance, Yara is all about flirting. Just like her mother, who was known for attracting all kinds of people, it isn't different for Amanayara. She is flirtatious, attractive and totally seductive, not always intentionally. This makes things a little hard for her when it comes to finding a true love, for she really likes to flirt with everyone and loves to be the center of attention and everyone's crush. Appearance Amanayara is a young mermaid who recently adquired her human form through the goddess Yemanja. She sports dark reddish brown long, wavy hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are aquamarine and her outfits are generally simply, Indian-inspired ones. In her mermaid/siren form, she has a big, aquamarine fish tail. Interests and Hobbies Amanayara's favourite activity is, obviously, swimming. She has a large pool in her room so she can swim whenever she's free. She also enjoys dancing, but has a huge problem doing it since legs are new for her. Monster - Iara '''Iara, also spelled Uiara or Yara (or Mãe das Águas, "mother of the water bodies"), is a figure from Brazilian mythology based on ancient Tupi and Guaraní mythology. She is seen as either a water nymph, siren, or mermaid depending upon the context of the story told about her. The Brazilian town of Nova Olinda claims the Cama da Mãe D’água as the home of Iara. Iara is a beautiful young woman, sometimes described as having green hair, light brown or copper-colored skin (as that of an Indigenous Amerindian from Brazil, or of a caboclo) and brown eyes, connected to a freshwater dolphin, manatee or fish body (the Tupi word y'' did not have a distinct meaning, being used in general for any riverine or freshwater lacustrine place) who would sit on a rock by the river combing her hair or dozing under the sun. When she felt a man around she would start to sing gently to lure him. Once under the spell of the Iara a man would leave anything to live with her underwater forever, which was not necessarily a bad thing, as she was pretty and would cater for all needs of her lover for the rest of his life. Depending on the legend, Iara would either eat the men who fell in love with her, or put them into her personal harem, where they would be treated nicely. '''Powers/Abilities' * '''Immortality: '''Iaras are immortal, like the nymphs of Greek Mythology. Therefore, Amanayara is immortal. * '''Multilingual: '''Amanayara is capable of speaking Portuguese, Tupi-Guarani, English and Spanish. * '''Shapeshifting: '''She can shapeshift into a mermaid and back to human whenever she wishes. * '''Singing: '''Iaras are known for their beautiful singing voice that attract men into their deaths. Amanyara is not different and possesses a wonderful voice and sings beautifully, and it often seduces people and monsters who are around her. Relationships Family Amanayara's mother is a Iara, and her closest family member. They are very close to each other, and when Amanayara had to leave to go to Monster High, her mother was devasted. They often communicate through the water of a nearby river. Her father is a Tupi-Guarani Indian who lives with his tribe near Amanayara and her mother's river. However, she has and has had many stepfathers, due to her mother's polygamy. Friends Amy Pousa and Amanayara are quite close to each other. They have bonded over their difficulties to walk - Amy having two different legs and walking being something new to Amanayara. The young mermaid really enjoys Amy's company, and likes to listen to her, even if she talks a little too much sometimes. Yara always goes to Amy for fashion and romantic advices, and surely likes to think Amy is her best friend. Amanayara finds Kimmy Deva such a lovely ghoul. She looks forward learning how to dance with Kimmy, and the goddess is probably the only one who understands Amanayara's confusing romantic life. Romance Amanayara is openly pansexual and polyamorous, given the environment she has been raised in. She has flirted and dated many boys and girls at school, but hasn't found anyone really special to her. (I'm also looking for characters to have relationships with her xD) Enemies TBA - I need enemies to her as well! Pet Amanayara's pet is a cute, small pink dolphin named Tupi. Tupi, just like his owner, is immortal, and Amanayara loves him dearly. Outfits TBA! Trivia * Her birthday is on September 19th. * Amanayara grew up in the middle of Brazilian Indian tribes, where everyone used to be naked. She has this "bad" habbit of being undressed whenever she's in her room, and doesn't really mind changing clothes and bathing in front of other people. * She is really small, standing at 5'0". * Amanayara has much trouble walking. Legs are something entirely new for her, so she can be rather clumsy. * Being raised having contacts with Indians, she's simply amazing with archery. * Yara hates to walk with shoes, and most of times, walks barefoot. * "Amanayara" is an Brazilian Indian name that means "rain lover". Gallery TBA! Category:Mermaid Category:Immortal Category:Pansexual Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Brazilian